A public safety answering point (PSAP) may send an callback to a device that initiated an emergency call. The callback may occur for a variety of reasons such as the call being cut short or the PSAP may need additional information to react to the emergency appropriately. A PSAP callback is treated as a normal incoming call, which may be subject to services such as call forwarding that may interfere with the callback reaching the appropriate device. In addition, determining which device placed the emergency call may be difficult. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to identify the emergency caller by network and device in order to ensure the callback reaches its destination.